Scars Can Bring People Together
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: Veronica is a Kane, Logan is knew. V was beat by Lianne, but know she is gone. Logan was beat by his dad. Can these two become a couple with the help of Lilly? Or will the scares keep them apart. NOTE i redid ch. 3! i m fixing it so it's longer n better
1. Finding Out You're Not Alone

This story takes place pre-season 1. Veronica is a Kane, she is twins with Duncan, and Lilly is 2 months older than them. Jake Kane was married to Lianne, but he cheated on her 2 months before she was pregnant with V and Duncan, with Celeste. Celeste was pregnant and didn't want it, so she left it on Jake's doorstep and then Lianne had V and Duncan. When they were eight years old, Lianne become an alcohol addict she became abusive too, and started beating Veronica. After Veronica almost died, Jake kicked Lianne out of the house. WE START THE STORY RIGHT WHEN LIANNE IS THROWN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND THEN WE SKIP TO SIX YEARS IN THE FUTURE!

Veronica sat in her bathroom which connected to her and Lilly's bedroom. She sat quietly as tears poured down her face. The live-in house maid, sat behind her and cleaned the belt gashes on her back. Lilly and Duncan sat with V and held her hand, giving her the support she needed. Veronica has been beaten, once again, by her drunk mother. This time, she almost killed her. The yelling and screaming between her father and her mother carried through the halls of the house and into the bathroom.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! AND FOR WHAT REASON THIS TIME? I GAVE YOU PLENTY OF CHANCES TO GET CLEANED UP! YOU COULD OF KILLED HER!?!? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR THINGS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR SLUTTY FACE NEAR MY CHILDREN!" Jake screamed at her.

"_She_ was supposed to clean up her freaking toys in her room when I told her too! I tell her to clean up after herself all the time but does she listen! NO!" Lianne drunkenly slurred back.

"SO YOU BEAT HER WITH A BELT! GET OUT! GET OUT THIS MINUTE YOU TRAMP!" Jake yelled.

"Veronica, she is never going to hurt you again. EVER!" Lilly cried to Veronica as she squeezed her hand.

Jake walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to check on Veronica.

"Hey sweetie. Are you doing okay?" he asked, trying to hide his pain and anger.

"Daddy, why does she hit me? I thought she loved me!" Veronica cried.

"Honey, people do stupid things, and make stupid decisions that others don't know how to explain. But I promise you, she will never come near you, or us, ever again." Jake said.

_**SIX YEARS LATER!!!**_

Veronica's POV

I sat on my bed reading the _Vogue_ magazine with Lilly.

"I'm SO excited for homecoming! You still have to get a date Veronica! Duncan's going with Meg, and I'm going with TJ. You have one month before the dance!" Lilly squealed.

"Why do I have to have a date? Can't I just go by myself?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't flip out at me. To tell the truth, I wanted a date. But we don't always get what we want in life.

"OH MY GOD! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU _NOTHING?_ You never go to a dance/party/school event without a date! It's unheard of! If you don't find a date by the end of the week, then I'm going to find one for you! And you certainly don't want that do you?" Lilly asked, with that twisted, devilish smile.

"Ugh, fine! I'll look in school today. But we have to go now, otherwise we'll be late!" I told her, getting off the bed and slipping into my Jimmy Choo pink thong high heals.

Before I headed out the door, I checked in the full-length, ceiling-to-floor mirror to make sure my outfit was perfect. I had my white Abercrombie and Fitch mini-skirt and an A&F pink tank-top. My long blonde hair was scrunched and had these sparkling diamond clips scattered through out my hair. My father was one of the richest men in Neptune, so we could afford practically everything.

It was 6:55 when we left the house and hopped into Lilly's red corvette. Lilly always wanted to get a red car. She said it brought her personality. Red represented sexy, and devilish, which according Lilly, is what she was. I'm guessing the devil knew Lilly was going to be who she was, otherwise, he wouldn't have created hell! It was just me and Lil' in the car today because Duncan had left about a half hour ago to pick up Meg.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, we hopped out and went straight to our lockers. Somehow, Lilly and me had lockers right next to each other, and all of our classes were together. We couldn't help but wonder if our dad had put it this way. He knew Lilly was a trouble maker, but he also knew I could help control it in school. Lilly knew that was the reason too, but who could complain. We were too close to be sisters or best friends. There was nothing that could describe how close we were with each other. I told her everything, and she told me everything. If something bad was said about one of us, the other would be there to knock out whoever said it. When I was little, my mother beat me. I don't know why, and I don't think I want to know why, but every time it happened, Lilly tried to stop her. She would call the house with her cell phone, and say the phone was for me. If you look closely just above her left eyebrow, you can see a scar. I remember it all too clearly…

_**FLASHBACK!!**_

_Mom was in another one of her drunken moods, and I had forgotten to pick up my porcelain dolls that I got for my five birthday. Mom had tripped over one of the shoes and started yelling at me, I started crying. Next thing you know, she starts hitting me. Lilly was in the other room doing her homework and came in. Usually she would find another way to stop her, but Lianne had caught on to her tricks and told her it was no use. _

"_LIANNE STOP! YOUR GOING TO HURT HER!" Lilly cried running to me._

_I was sitting hunched on the floor near the glass coffee table and lilly was sitting next to me trying to get me to calm down. Lianne pulled her hand back, to try and hit me again, but lilly pushed me back and Lianne hit her across the face and Lilly's head went into the corner of the glass table. Her head was gushing blood, and she was screaming in pain, I was crying in pain and fear. Lianne stumbled out of the room and went to get my dad._

_He came running in and called 911, luckily Lilly only needed stiches. My dad didn't even ask what happened, and I didn't want to tell him. He would of thrown mommy out of the house, and she only hit us cause she was drunk, but when she stopped drinking, which she told us was soon, she wouldn't hit us. We would be a happy family again._

_**END FLASHBACK!!**_

"Oh boy! Veronica look at the new guy!" Lilly yelped in excitement.

Before I could respond she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his locker. He had a locker right next to duncan's.

"Hi! I'm Lilly, this is my sister Veronica. We noticed that your new and thought we would show you around." She said as if they had been friends forever.

The boy was about a foot or two taller than me. Damn, he was tall! But I couldn't complain, I was shorter than most of the guys at Neptune High. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was _way_ to hot for me NOT to stare!

"Hey, I'm Logan Echolls, and before you say anything about my father…don't. And yeah I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing if you showed me around." He said, staring at me the whole time. "You're cute. What's your name?" he asked smiling.

"Veronica. Thanks. You're not too bad looking your self. You play soccer?" I asked. I wasn't very good at a lot of sports, but soccer was one thing in life I knew more about than Lilly!

"No, I surf. Why, do you play." He asked.

Lilly just stood there smirking and suppressing a laugh. I could tell she was up to something, but I wasn't going to ask her now. If I learned anything from Lilly, it's that you want to make the guy want more of you. So that's what I did…

"Maybe."

"I'll have to come to one of your games sometime. I don't know anything about soccer, maybe if I watch you enough, I'll learn." Logan said staring at me still.

"Yeah. I always wanted to know how to surf. Maybe you could teach me." I said.

"Definitely." He replied.

"Well I'll see you around sometime Logan. I have to get to class, so Lilly can show you around." I said walking backwards.

Lilly obviously didn't like what I was doing, so she changed the plans. "No. I, uh, can't. I have to meet TJ in the library! Damn! Sorry Logan. Hey, maybe V can show you around." She said turning to me.

My cheeks started to feel warm, "Uh, sure. What class do you have?" I asked as Lilly left and Logan walked to me.

"Science, with…Mr. Wu. What the hell kinda name is _Wu_?" he asked laughing.

"Haha. I have that class to, so does Lilly. What are you doing after school today? We have a pool, and a brother. You should come over and hang out with us." I said, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah sure. If I can get through my first day." He said winking at me.

"If you follow me, then it won't be so rough." I said smiling.

"I'd follow you anyway." He said blushing.

We walked into class and before I could tell, it was the end of the day, and me Lilly and Duncan were at our lockers, getting our things before we headed home. Me and Lilly always took forever at our lockers, making sure our make-up was ok, our hair wasn't sticking up, you know the girl stuff. Logan and Duncan were waiting at our lockers, telling us to hurry because they wanted to go swimming.

"Oh my god, if you want to go swimming that bad then leave now! Duncan you have your car with you stupid!" I laughed.

"I forgot about that. Yeah, we'll go and then we'll meet you at the house." Duncan said as they left.

About a minute or two after they left, me and lilly were in the car driving home.

"Are you going to wear your new triangle bathing suit you got for your birthday?" lilly asked me, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No. I think I'm gonna wear my pink and orange bubble tankini. It covers my back. I don't want him to see all my scars." I said hoping she would understand. Lilly was as stubborn as a pack mule!

"Oh come on!! Wear the green and blue triangles for me!! If he says anything about your scars I'll hit him, or I'll have Duncan hit him!" she whinned.

"Lilly, I like him! if he sees the scares he might not like me back!" I said back, as we pulled into our driveway.

I could hear splashing and yelling from out back and figured that the guys were already in the pool. Me and lilly walked upstairs into our room and tossed our bags on the floor and went straight for our summer closet to fetch our bathing suits. I grabbed both of the bathing suits. ((blue & green  can't find one of the pink and orange. I realize the blue n green one is from limited too, but it's the best one I could find!!))

I lay them on the bed and stared at them until Lilly finally spoke up. "You know you're going to wear the triangles so you might as well put it on now and save us the time."

"Fine. But if he makes fun of me because of it, you're gonna regret this decision."

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the lounge chairs getting a tan. Lilly was on her stomach and I was on my back so my scars couldn't bee seen.

"Finally you guys are here!" Logan said getting out of the pool and sitting on a chair next to me. "You know, if you stay on your back the whole time, the front side of your body will be tan and the other side wont. You might want to turn over." He said laying on his stomach.

I looked over and saw scars all over his back, some of them looked like mine. For a second I didn't know what they were, and then I realized that, maybe he doesn't care about my scars. He turned his head and stared at me.

Slowly I turned over and stared back at him, as Lilly and Duncan switched their eyes between the two of us. Logan looked at my back and his eyes widened, and that's when I quickly rolled over onto my back and choked back the tears.

Lilly could tell that we should be alone for a couple minutes, so she decided to go. "I'm hungry. Duncan let's go get food." She said walking towards the doors as Duncan followed.

"Veronica…" Logan said.

"What?" I said, whipping away the tears that had fallen, before I turned and faced him.

"How did you get your scars?" he asked, like it was the most common thing to ask.

"My mom beat me." I said blankly.

"My father **_beats_** me." He said blankly.

"why don't you tell anyone? Maybe you can get help" I said calmly, sitting up.

"Because no one would believe me. He's Aaron Echolls, famous movie star." He said staring deep into my eyes.

"I would believe you." I said smiling.

"So did you tell anyone about what happened to you?"

"No. the only people that knew were Lilly, Duncan, and my dad. She left when I was 8. My dad couldn't handle it anymore. I almost bled to death. I had to go to the hospital and get blood transfusion." I said as tears started to build up behind my eyes.

"oh my god. Well it looks like we have more in common than I thought." He said.

"yeah. We have to hang out more often. I have a soccer game tomorrow. Lilly and Duncan are gonna be there if you wanted to come. They always come to my games. I don't know whether its because they can brag and say that they know the 'star' of the team, or because they actually enjoy it."

"I'll definitely go. Now I can brag and enjoy at the same time. I gotta go home now, before my parents get home. It was nice talking to you. See you tomorrow." He said, as he bent down and kissed me on the lips!

"Bye." I said kissing him back.

I'm guessing he liked me a lot because we started making out on the lounge chairs and then when we stopped, I see Lilly sitting in the next chair reading a magazine!?!?!

"Ok. I really gotta go! I'll see ya around Ronnie!" he said as he walked away.

I watched him leave before I turned to Lilly. "How long were you watching!?!"

"About 10 minutes. Duncan couldn't even come out! He's up in his room playing video games! You too are sooooo cute together!!! Did he ask you out?!?!"

"Haha. And no, he didn't. but he said he is going to come to my game tomorrow! I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower. Bye" I said getting up

"Save me some hot water!!" she yelled.

"We have enough hot water to boil pasta for Italy! I think you're good!" I laughed at her.


	2. The Game of Pain

A/N: as one of my reviews pointed out, the jump in time should be 8 years. I'm sorry for the mix up!! So here goes Ch. 2!!

----THE NEXT DAY AT THE SOCCER GAME----

The whistle blew, signaling the start of the game. I played stopper-the fastest and hardest position on the field. I had to be everywhere, at every time.

The ball came rolling to my feet and I automatically went straight into a dribble and tore up the right side of the field, zigzagging past the defense. I approached the 18 and took a shot. The ball flew over the heads of the defense and soared into the top left hand corner of the net as the goalie fell to the ground. SCORE!!!!! The crowd cheered and applauded as my team and I cheered.

"Come on V!!! Show those suckers how you play!!" Lilly shouted from the sidelines.

We started back at the half line, and I caught a quick glance at the audience. Logan, Duncan, and Lilly were watching my every move. The players on the other team had trouble keeping the ball on their feet, so I took it from them and passed it to my friend Danielle.

"V! Go to the 18!" Danielle shouted after I passed her the ball.

I sprinted to the 18 and the pass come directly to my feet. I dribbled to the 6 yr. line. The goalie waited for me to make my move. Quickly, I studied her. Making a fast decision, I faked left, and went right. She, shoots, she SCORES!!! Again, I scored, leading our team 2-0 at the end of the first half.

"And the Neptune Tornadoes lead the game with a score of 2-0. Veronica Mars, the teams star player, and captain, scored both of the goals. An assist of Danielle Martinelli, the assistant captain." The announcer said as we walked to our team bench.

As the second half started I could tell the other team was getting pissed. They needed this win to clench a spot in the play-offs. The whistle blew and I was received the ball. I look around to see who to pass it to, and I saw Megan open. I drew my leg back and swung it forward. As it was still in the air, the biggest girl on the other team ran right into my leg, twisting it a way it wasn't supposed to go.

I screamed in pain, as the ref pulled out a red card for unsportsmanlike conduct. My coach ran onto the field as the other coach called an ambulance. This is just how I wanted my day to go! Lilly came running over with Logan and Duncan behind her.

"Are you okay? Will she be fine?" Lilly asked, as the E.M.T's pulled out a stretcher for me.

We arrived at the hospital and Lilly, Duncan, and Logan were allowed in the car with me. After hours of x-rays and doctors checking my leg they finally told me the damage.

"You broke your leg in three different places. You will be put in a full leg cast for 3 months, and you can have a choice of crutches, wheelchair or both. I'm sorry, but it looks like you won't be able to play any sports for the rest of the year." The doctor said.

I felt a lump in my throat build up. This DEFINITLY was not supposed to happen! "Umm…I guess I'll take both." I said.

Lilly stared at me and she could tell what I was feeling. She was the only one who could see right through me. Of course, being sisters we were automatically close, but after our father changed we became even closer.

_FLASHBACK!!_

"_Dad, what's for breakfast?" I yelled from the other room._

"_I DON'T HAVE TIME TO COOK FOR YOU VERONICA!" my dad yelled back._

"_Ok, ok chill out!" I yelled back at him walking into the kitchen._

"_NO! do you know what I'm going through? I am up to my ears in paperwork and does it look like I have time to make food for my lazy children? NO!" he yelled at me slamming his fist on the marble counter._

_His cold eyes stared at me, as I stood there, not knowing what to say._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered._

"_No you're not! You lazy asses are never sorry! 'daddy I want this. I want that!' You can't always get what you want!" he said slapping me across the face._

_My father NEVER hit me, or any of us. That was what our mother was for._

_And with that, he walked out of the kitchen with his paper work, muttering stuff under his breath, as I stood there motionless, my cheek burning, and my tears inching down my face._

_I told Lilly, and ever since then, neither of us have talked to him, and he barely comes home._


	3. Soccer Deprivation Causes Crankiness

---THREE WEEKS LATER---

(Veronica's POV)

_I HATE CRUTCHES!! Whoever invented these things must have been on crack because they seriously hurt your arm pits, and really tire out your arms!_

I went down the stairs in about five or so minutes and met Lilly and Duncan in the dinning room with Logan. Lilly had a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs in front of her and her legs pulled to her chest with her feet on the chair. Duncan and Logan sat on opposite ends of the table eating the same.

"Hey V! How you feeling today?" Logan asked.

"Cranky. I hate crutches! I HATE 'EM, I HATE 'EM, I HATE 'EM!" I pouted hopping over to a mahogany cushioned chair and sitting down.

"Then switch to your wheelchair! That's why we bought them both! Me, Logan, and Duncan will take turns wheeling you around school!" Lilly said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Fine. Duncan go get my wheelchair. NOW!!!!" I said getting angry.

Lilly, Duncan, and Logan all scrambled out of the room all afraid of what Veronica would unleash on them.

(Narrator's POV)

"Oh crap. I know why she's cranky. SHIT! How could I forget about it! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Lilly said smacking herself in the forehead.

"What, why's she cranky?" Duncan asked.

"The All-Star Championship Play-offs are this weekend! We **ALL **know V would be on there. College scouts go to those games. SHITTT!!! We have to find a way to make her happy!" Lilly replied.

"Why would she need college scouts to get a scholarship when you guys could afford pretty much any college" Logan asked, wondering.

"Do you even know Veronica? She's not in it for the money…she's in it for the love of soccer! DUH" Lilly said. "If you want to go out with her, then you've got to understand one simple thing. She's nothing like me. She doesn't spend too much money even thought we have plenty because she wants to save it, unlike me. She's still a virgin and she isn't going to do it unless it's with the right guy, unlike me. And a side note to that. You EVER hurt her, than I will PERSONALLY handle your death. And last but not least, she's the most innocent, most naïve, most self-conscious teenage girl you'll ever meet, her heart is fragile. So don't drop it because I can already tell you have her heart. Even though she's totally not admitting it, which is REALLY pissing me off lately!" Lilly said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah man, what she said." Duncan said looking utterly baffled

"You two idiots stay in here, I'm going to talk to Veronica." Lilly said.

(Veronica's POV)

After the three of them left I wheeled myself over to mud room where all my soccer things were. At the bottom of my "locker" there was a wood base, I pushed down the back part and the front part popped up. My most prized possession lay under that creamy plank of wood. The secret compartment contained the soccer ball David Beckham used to score the winning goal of the FIFA World Cup, against France. The best part was, David had signed it.

Lilly pranced in, stopped and leaned against the doorway.

"Veronica. Say it. Admit. Tell me why your being all cranky, and then we'll go shopping for anything you want."

"I can't play in the All-Star Championship Play-offs, which means I can't play in the Championship Finals, for the first time since I started playing for the Neptune High Tornadoes and the Neptune Anaconda's. And the college scouts are going to be there." Veronica said as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "And…And…And, I won't be able, to…to…to…ge-get into a good college!" By the end of my last sentence I had broken down to sobs.

Lilly was hugging me tightly whispering in my ear, "V! Don't worry about it! Your in your Sophomore year, and your already captain of the team _and_ VIP player! You have a 4.0 GPA, your in almost all of the clubs, and your on Varsity and JV school soccer, outside township travel, **AND **your on the South California State Soccer League! That's _**FOUR**_ different soccer programs your in! You Have NOTHING to worry about! Veronica look me in the eye, look straight into my eyes okay? You WILL get a scholarship to any school you want." Lilly said.

---IN THE KITCHEN WITH LOGAN AND DUNCAN---

(Narrator's POV)

"She plays for _four_ different soccer programs?!?! And she has a 4.0 GPA?!?! Are you freaking kidding me?" Logan asked bemused.

"Yeah, Shes also in Pep Squad, on the Paper Staff, and she visits the nursing home about once a month. She hasn't been doing it that much though, spring and fall are rough times for her because that's soccer season." Duncan stated.

"And this just makes me like her even more. I think I'm going to ask her out. Right now!" Logan said and walked into the next room, where Veronica and Lilly were.

"Veronica are you okay?" He said going over and wiping a few stray tears of her cheeks.

"Yeah, just peachy. Lilly can you get me Advil or Tylenol and a glass of water, I have another migraine."

"Of Course, why doesn't Logan take you up to your room. You need sleep! I keep hearing you toss and turn at night, and the walls are like soundproof!"

"Fine. Hey Lil, Can you put my ball back?" Veronica asked holding out the ball.

Lilly took it and put it back in its place, As Logan Lifted veronica out of the chair and held her like a baby. Her small body made it easy to carry her up the stairs.

"I can walk! Really! You don't have to carry me all the way up the stairs. I promise you I can walk!" Veronica complained, trying to hit Logan's back.

"Veronica stop, im walking you up, its not like you weigh 300 lbs.!"

Finally we made it to the top of the stars and Lilly was right behind us, with the strongest pain relieving medicine. Fifteen minutes later and I was out cold.

**Ok so that was the chapter? What'd you guys thinkg?**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! **

**Review it and give me your opinion!**

**Thanks a bunch **


End file.
